


Choose

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [79]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Choices, Control, M/M, Orders and Commands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "Choose," Tony commanded, his voice cool in the hot room.





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my bday prompt party prompts from 2018. This is the last of them! Now I'm moving on to 2019's prompts :D This was for an anon who wanted porn involving making choices. Thanks for the prompt!

"Choose," Tony commanded, his voice cool in the hot room.

Steve squirmed on the bed, sweat sticking his skin to the sheets, but he couldn't find any relief with the game Tony was playing. A choice, and one was always too much, and the other, two little. "Tony -"

"You have to choose. Do I kiss you or spank you?"

Steve swallowed back the saliva that flooded his mouth. The kiss would hardly satisfy, a light, chaste peck, no doubt, while the spank would be hard and tingling, unforgiving. "Spank," he gasped out.

"Good boy." Tony rolled Steve under him, still straddling his legs but rocking up enough that Steve could twist around under him. There was a moment of vibrating anticipation and then Tony's hand cracked across Steve's ass. The sharp pain sent another throb of arousal south to where Steve's cock was already red and leaking.

It felt like they'd been at this for hours, Tony making him choose over and over, and each choice only tortured Steve more. He was wild with feeling, on a cliff edge he couldn't tip over when he was constantly alternating between barely there and stinging pain.

He'd started out choosing all the too little options but soon the tickling and the teasing had driven him to madness. But then, to switch to too hard was a heady overwhelming rush, just as intense.

Steve was so far under he could barely remember his name, but he did remember his dom's. "Tony, Tony, Tony," he begged. "Please." The room was hazy and undefined. _ Steve _was even hazier, even less defined. The only times he knew where his edges were was when he chose too hard and Tony pinched or bit or smacked them.

"Lick or bite?" Tony asked. "Choose."

"Lick," Steve choked out, still feeling the buzz under his skin from Tony's spank. Tony's hot, wet tongue drew a stripe over the curve of Steve's ass, but it was a soft touch, so light that it might have only been Steve's imagination, and a harsh whine leaked from his throat.

"Roll over," Tony commanded, his weight disappearing from Steve's thighs, and Steve twisted around to face the ceiling again. His breath was already coming in great gasps and he knew that Tony was willing to spend all night torturing him. 

Tony stepped away to the trunk at the foot of the bed and came back with an armful of things. He deposited them on the bed. "Feather or whip?" he asked.

_ "Fuck." _ Steve rolled his hips into the air. "Feather," he choked out, even though he needed _ more. _

The barely-there tip of the feather started just under Steve's jawline and curved its way down his neck along his collarbone and flicked against his nipple. 

"Tony," Steve whined, "it's not enough." He was _ so _hard and there was no relief, no friction.

"Oh, you need harder, baby?" Tony ran the feather down the length of Steve's cock and the tickle was excruciating. He throbbed, precome welling at his tip, but Tony ignored it, dancing the feather up the inside of his thigh. Tony leaned in close and almost pressed his lips to Steve's ear. "Breath or cane, gorgeous?"

"B-" Steve choked. He needed more, but he felt like one strike of Tony's cane was going to take him apart into tiny pieces. Just Tony's hot breath on his skin though? That might kill him. "Cane," he moaned.

"What a good boy," Tony crooned. He rustled by the side of the bed and came back with the short, thin switch they'd both come to love. He pushed up onto his knees on the mattress then stood, one foot on either side of Steve's hips. It was intensely overwhelming, having Tony standing over him, staring down at him with his tongue caught between his teeth. Tony was still fully dressed, but his cock was clearly hard, straining against his pants, and he made no move to conceal it. 

Tony flicked his wrist and the tip of the cane cut across Steve's stomach, blooming red that faded almost immediately. But the sting didn't fade, digging deep into Steve's core and holding there, bright and vivid. 

"Oh god," Steve groaned, his hips pressing up of their own accord. Tony flicked the cane again, slashing across Steve's thigh. The sharp pain was like a stroke of his cock, tingling pleasure shooting through his veins. But it was too hard, too much, and with no build up. His body screamed for the middle road, but Tony wouldn't give it to him.

"Too hard or too light?" Tony growled, bending down to one knee, straddling Steve's hips.

"Please, Tony."

"Choose," Tony commanded.

Steve groaned and writhed. He was on fire with need, coiled tight and ready to burst. "Light" he gasped, drowning the word in a cacophony of Tony's name.

Tony reached out with two fingers and oh, so softly stroked them up the length of Steve's cock, and Steve _ exploded. _It was like every inch of him was coming, each nerve caught in its own overwhelming orgasm. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, just held onto Tony and shivered through it. 

Tony petted his hair - not too soft, not too hard, just right - and kissed him on his brow. "Good boy."


End file.
